PPGZ: Agents of SHIELD
by buttercupXbutch5
Summary: Six teenagers with incredible superpowers are recruited to be, wait for it...the next generation of Avengers. First, they have to train and get in shape and get to know and learn to work with their new acquired teammates. Yes, they are in for one heck of a ride. Mostly Buttercup/Greens. R&R!
1. A new visitor

**Heelllo, Jello! This is my new story even though I haven't finished my other stories... Sorry about that but please don't forget to read them if you haven't and if you have well don't stop reading them.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**_Normal P.O.V_**

Piercing lime green eyes were the only thing that could be seen under a hooded jacket. The beholder of such was following a woman with a formal secretary suit. Her eyes were blue and a very contrasting treat was her orange-almost-red hair. The woman was slim but shorter than the figure behind her.

They entered a small rock building which had a sign that read "Alessandre Orphanage". Without a spoken word they went to an office on the west side of the structure. A woman almost exactly identical to the one with the mysterious person, but noticeably older by the wrinkles under her eyes and on either side of her mouth was seated behind a voluminous dark wood desk.

-Take a seat.- The woman behind the desk motioned to the person with the hood but instead of sitting down the person lowered the hood revealing a teenage girl with long, jet-black hair and pale skin, meanwhile the other woman left the office unnoticed.

-I rather not, but thank you.- The girl answered. Both females having a trace of British accent, however the woman's was sharper.

-Very well, we shall proceed. Tell me, why did you run away, yet again, if you know you're always caught?- The woman looked at the teenager with a look of faked curiosity. The girl smirked and answered nothing.

-Answer Miss Buttercup!- The woman raised her voice out of irritation. The girl didn't even blink because of the outburst.

-Why not?- Buttercup answered but it was more like a statement rather than a question.

-Miss Cross!- The woman said. Her voice was lower but her tone much more threatening.

-Don't call me that!- Buttercup's smugness was replaced by hurt and anger. Both were quiet for a short amount of time. Until the elder of both spoke in a much more pleasing and soothing tone.

-I'm sorry. But if you try to escape again you will be in complete and total lockdown.- Buttercup looked up from her shoes, her enragement vanishing from her face within seconds being replaced by a mischievous aura.

-Tell me, Mrs. Cosply, why do you threaten in locking me up, yet again, if you know I'll break myself free?- She mocked.

-Go to your room.- Mrs. Cosply ordered tiredly. The girl vowed jokingly. Walking outside she said goodbye to the youngest of Cosply sisters duo. And the nicest one as well.

Once entering her dorm room she shut the door closed without touching it like she always did. Flopping down on her bed she brought a small wooden box towards her chest made it open itself and took out a picture that in it showed a woman with light brown hair and eyes of the same shade, a man with pitch-black hair and light green eyes holding a baby girl with the same eyes as the the girl holding said picture, and a star shaped locket. She conducted each object to each of her hands. The locket in the right and the picture on the left. Looking at both for no more than 3 minutes she brought the locket towards her chest. An involuntary tear escaping her eyes.

-I miss you guys so much.-

* * *

The next day wasn't much different than any other in the Saturday in the orphanage. Waking up early, changing, doing chores, finishing early and just hanging out with your friends. Well, with the exception of Buttercup which went to her room and just made things fly around. Until the youngest Miss Cosply came knocking at her door.

-You have visitors.- Miss Cosply open the door wider to show a tall, dark skinned man that wore a black leather robe and curiously a patch of the same material and color. Buttercup let him in.

-Let me guess. You're another doctor they are making see to tell him how I acquired my powers.-

-No, actually I know exactly how you acquired your powers and what you have done with them. I'm here to help you control those powers.- The man's voice was rough and nowhere near British.

-Oh, so now I am Tom Riddle and you must be Dumbledore.- Buttercup said with fake lightness. The man wasn't amused by such.

-No, I am Nick Fury, and I won't take you to Hogwarts. I'll take to S.H.I.E.L.D's training program.-

* * *

**So that's it. Yes I like where this is going. Tell me what you think, please. No, seriously I'm begging you review and tell me what you think. ( Goes on hysterical rampage)**

**See ya later and wait for your waiter!**


	2. Welcome to SHIELD!

**Hello Fanfictioners! I really liked the idea I had with this story so...Tada!**

* * *

Disclaimer: (sniff) I don't own PPGZ or (sniff) any of its characters. Sadly. (blows nose loudly)

Chapter 2

**_Normal P.O.V_**

-No, I am Nick Fury, and I won't take you to Hogwarts. I'll take you to S.H.I.E.L.D's training program.- He said looking at the girl with a look of determination. She just looked at him skeptically.

-And I'm supposed to know who you are and what that is?-

-No, you aren't supposed to because it's a secret. But like I need you to go with me I'll tell you all about it.- Nick said while seating down on Buttercup's wooden desk chair and she sat down on her bed. She nodded encouraging him to proceed.

-S.H.I.E.L.D. is a top secret international organization with a Supreme International Council made up of top officials and minds from across the world. We take care of paranormal and superhuman threats. Yes, there are many of those out there. That's why I'm here, to recruit you. Because of your telekinetic powers you are very valuable and very dangerous being which if gets out of control can become one of those threats.- He explained in complete seriousness and not bothering to use any sugar coating.

-So what you are saying is that I'm like a wild animal that if freed from its reins it will destroy the whole world.- Buttercup said trying hard to process all the information that just hit her.

-Not so literally, but in essence, yes.- Fury looked at her trying to decipher everything that was unfolding in the head of the young lady before him. There was so much that he didn't even know if she could take it. He quickly changed his mind. Based on everything he had read and knew about Buttercup she was anything but a person that declined a good opportunity when it came to her.

-I'm also guessing that that means I'll also get out of here for good.- She said with much more illusion and happiness that when the visit started.

-Yes.-

-And Mrs. Cosply would just let me go with you?- Buttercup asked unsure if the orphanage's director and Buttercup's apparently personal child-minder would let her go and let her be so easily. Then again, maybe it would be easier to not have to track down a troublemaker every time she tries to escape.

-If you agree, she will. Everything is already settled and From what I saw she is kind of overjoyed by the idea.- Fury said covering his left ear as if it hurt causing Buttercup to let out a small chuckle.

-I don't want to put pressure on you but if you would hurry...- He was cut off by Buttercup's voice that filled the room with decision and security in herself.

-I agree.- Startled by the interruption he blinked rapidly.

-Are you sure?-

-Yes. Take me to S.H.I.E.L.D so instead of being a freak I can be a trained freak.- She said happily which caused the man to smile as well. Realizing he just got himself a great new agent.

* * *

After saying goodbye to the Cosply duet, Buttercup left to the airport with her new boss/teacher. When they got to their destination instead of going to one of the gates and give in their tickets they went straight to the landing strip.

-I'm not really sure but I think we have to give our tickets then board the plane.- She hinted towards Mr. Fury.

He didn't answer because like that a brobdinagian crossover between a helicopter and an apartment building appeared out of thin air. This left Buttercup wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

-Not for this one.- He answered smirking.

-What is it?- Buttercup asked in awe.

-A helicarrier. Transportation from S.H.I.E.L.D. Like I've told you before S.H.I.E.L.D is a secret, therefore it being invisible.- Nick explained letting Buttercup in.

Fury showed what he could of the helicarrier but was needed in something so he had to go, telling Buttercup to sit down and maybe take a nap. She could use 7 hours of sleep.

* * *

-So this is S.H.I.E.L.D.- Buttercup said taking in her surroundings. It was a huge glass building with computers and technology everywhere (see the Avengers movie cause I don't know how to describe it).

-Yes. But no time to daydream we need to go to the Training Area.- They took a lot of twists and turns to finally get to a small white door that opened by Fury putting his hand in a receptor. It opened to show a white room with all sorts of training equipment enclosing a table with...

-Buttercup this is your new team.-

* * *

**One chapter and two chapters of a new story! I am on FIRE! Hope you liked and remember... R&amp;R!**

**See ya later and don't be a taker!**


	3. Bonding Time!

**(Me in zombie form) Reviews! Reviews! Give me reviews or I eat your brains. I do not eat brains that gave reviews. Thank you and read. And brains.**

* * *

Chapter 3

**_Normal P.O.V_**

\- Buttercup this is your new team.- Fury said pointing towards 5 people who were sitting down around the table.

The blonde girl stood and literally bounced up from her chair and towards Buttercup.

-It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Bubbles.- Bubbles had sky blue eyes that glimmered with joy. Her blonde hair was arrayed in two curled pigtails and with a barrette the color of her eyes. She was dressed in a simple white button up blouse adorned with a light blue tie, a checkered dark blue and light blue skirt, white socks that reached mid shin and black flats. Buttercup shook her hand and smiled at her. She appreciated bubbly people even though she wasn't one of them.

Instantly, because he didn't want to settle down the quintet again, Fury presented the rest of the members.

-And that is Blossom, that is Boomer, the one at the end of the table is Brick and he is Butch.-

At first he pointed to a girl with orange hair put up in a high ponytail with a red bow. It reminded Buttercup of the Cosply sisters. Said girl was wearing a white top with dark and light pink sleeves and in bot colors the word "Sweet" in the chest, a denim skirt that reached mid thigh and pink converse. Her eyes were a cotton candy kind of pink which left Buttercup dazed.

The first was a blonde boy, his hair was styled messily. He wore a short sleeved navy blue shirt, khaki pants and blue vans. His eyes matched the color of his shirt.

Next came a boy with the same hair color as Blossom's just that he had it covered with a blood red backwards cap that matched his eyes. His attire consisted in a pale red jacket, black pants and red nike shoes.

Lastly he pointed to a boy with spiked black hair almost as dark as Buttercup's. He had breath taking forest green eyes. His muscle shirt was the same shade as his eyes. He also wore jeans and green Jordans.

-Bubbles, Buttercup, take a seat please.- Fury ordered. Both girls did as told. Buttercup seating in the edge of the table across from Blossom and to her right was Bubbles.

-I think you all know why you're here. However I'm going to remind you.- He pushed a button on the wall and a projector appeared on on the ceiling. A picture of a lot robot aliens appeared on the wall.

-This happened in the year of 2012. (A/N: The story is occurring in the year of 2033.) An army of galactic aliens attacked New York City and they could have took over if it hadn't been for this group of extraordinary people.- Now the wall showed a picture of 6 people. A red haired woman with a leather/spandex full body suit with 2 guns (A/N: Black Widow). A man with a blue suit with red and white stripes along the torso with a silver star in the middle of the chest, a helmet that covers the area around his eyes and his skull, and a shield with the same pattern as his suit (A/N: Captain America). Another man with a full body black suit with a bow in his hands and a sheath of arrows in his back (A/N: Hawkeye). A man with blonde hair wearing an armor with a red cape attached to the back holding a hammer in his hands (A/N: Thor). A red and gold armor levitating a few feet above the ground (A/N: Iron Man). Finally, a green monster wearing only a pair of shorts (A/N: Hulk). Everyone looked at the picture confused.

-They saved the world multiple times from many threats, either solo or in the team. Of course, when working together they accomplished more. This team was called The Avengers. After over a decade of defending the world and its inhabitants, these threats vanished, leaving us relieved but at the same time worried. Anyway, lately we've been receiving weird satellite readings. We also discovered a new biochemical spill in a city in Europe. It isn't certain yet but there may be some new threats coming and we won't wait until they attack us to get help, hence you being here.- The six teenagers weren't so sure about the idea of working in a team but still nodded in approval. Fury took notice of this and stepped slowly to the door.

-Since one of the problems of our last Avengers team was that they didn't get along, I'm going to leave you here until every one of you can write at least a thousand word essay of each of your new teammates. Have fun.- With that he escaped as quickly as he could from the room, knowing that having six teenagers locked in a room full with lethal equipment wouldn't turn out good for him.

The six teens just looked around uncomfortably until Brick broke the silence.

-We might as well get this over with, you know? Cause I'm pretty sure that this room is packed with cameras and or microphones.- The five other nodded in agreement.

-Ooh, ooh I know. We can go around the room saying our names and stuff about us so we can write the essays Mr. Fury was talking about.- Bubbles suggested. Everyone looked quite convinced so she began.

-Hi, my name is Bubbles Ashford. I'm sixteen. I'm from Anaheim, California. I had very few but very good friends in my school. Most kids didn't like me because of my superpower, which is super speed. My favorite color is light blue or baby blue. That's about it.- She said growing sadder by the sentence but finished with an ear to ear smile. Like Boomer was sitting to her right he proceeded with his introduction.

-I'm Boomer Weller. I'm seventeen. I'm from Texas. My superpower is flying. It didn't earn me a lot of friends in school but I didn't care. Ah and my favorite color is blue.- He explained nodding now and then.

-Hey, I'm Brick Cadwell. I'm seventeen. I have atmokinesis which means I can control the weather. Like I'm from Yellowknife, Canada, the coldest place in Canada, people always wondered why I could make my backyard really hot like India kind of hot and I didn't have much friends because of that. My favorite color is every shade of red.- He finished pointing towards his cap, his shirt, his shoes and finally his eyes.

-Well, you can call me Butch no need for last names. I'm seventeen. My favorite color is dark green. I was born here in New York. Never had nor needed friends. And my superpowers are like the ones from Violet in The Incredibles.- He said with an expressionless face.

-My name is Blossom Stratton, I'm from Washington, D.C. I'm sixteen. My favorite color is pink. I didn't have much friends. And my superpower is intangibility that allows me to go through solid matter without getting hurt.- Her voice was cheerier than the boys' but not even close to Bubbles's. Finally, it was Buttercup's turn.

-My official name is Buttercup Cross but I don't go by my last name because I'm an orphan. I'm sixteen years old. I'm from London, England as you can tell by my accent. I never was a people's person. My favorite color is green, preferably mint green. My superpower is the ability to control matter with my mind, more commonly known as telekinesis.- Buttercup mused. The trace of a smile never appearing in her face.

-Well, I think we can agree that we have only three things in common.- Brick announced.

-Which are?- Boomer asked motioning his hand for him to continue. Before Brick could utter a word Blossom answered.

-Our ages, we have superpowers and humans hate us for that. Am I right?- Blossom asked Brick.

-Pretty much.- The silence that was at the beginning engulfed them again.

-Four.- Buttercup added quietly but everyone heard clearly thanks to the quietness of the room.

-Four?- Butch inquired frowning.

-We have four things in common.- Buttercup restated.

-Which are?- Boomer copied his earlier action exaggeratedly causing everyone to chuckle, or giggle in Blossom's and Bubbles's case.

-All our names start with "B".- Buttercup answered smiling warmly. Making the other five smile back.

-Now instead of The Avengers we can be The Bavengers.- Boomer added remarking the B at the beginning of the word he just invented.

-If that's gonna be our name then I am quitting right now.- Butch stated slamming his hand again the table in a joking manner which made everyone crack up. As she laughed Buttercup couldn't help but regard Butch and wonder why he wouldn't tell his last name like everyone did.

-That hurt dude. Right here.- He pointed to his chest in the place were his heart was. Everyone kept on laughing as if they were friends that hadn't seen each other in a while.

-Wait, if Fury trapped us in a fully equipped room with lethal weapons we might as well take advantage of it.- Brick said with a dangerous yet amusing glint on his eyes.

-What are suggesting?- Bubbles asked unaware of how his eyes lit up.

-I am suggesting that we are six super powered teenagers mad at humans, we could do anything.-

-So in other words: escape and go kill people.- Butch wrapped up Brick's logic unconvinced.

-We would be unstoppable.- Boomer added not bothering to notice the girls' angry glares.

-No way!- Blossom yelled.

-You are out of your mind.- Bubbles stated.

-Didn't you take in what Fury said?- Buttercup asked looking accusingly at the boys. -People like us, thinking like that are what caused the world to nearly end various times.- Everyone stopped bickering and looked at her considering what she was saying started to regret themselves. -That's why he brought us here. To train us so we stop that people and not become one of them. It's actually incredible how fast your mind forgot about that and wanted to go around killing innocent people, okay some are not so innocent but still they can't protect themselves like we can. That's why we're here for. To protect the ones that can't protect themselves from this.- She pressed the same spot Fury had earlier showing the same image of the aliens attacking. Paying close attention all of them saw people running, crying desperately. -And if you continue thinking like that, then I won't hesitate to look at you and treat you like them.- She pointed back at the picture were The Avengers were attacking the robots. Almost immediately Bubbles and Blossom stood next to her.

-I'm with her.- Blossom announced.

-Me too.- Bubbles said.

-You're right. I'm sorry. That was just the rage talking I guess and I promise that it won't happen again and if it does I won't blame you if you do treat me like one of those.- Brick said understanding the weight of his words. Boomer nodded beside him turning to Butch expecting him to do the same. But he didn't, he sat there looking at Buttercup with narrowed eyes. -So.- Boomer said.

-What? I never agreed with him either so I didn't see the point in nodding. And let's face it, if I had stood up it would've looked plain girly.- Butch defended filling the room with laughter yet again. Without his presence being noticed Fury slid in the room and interrupted their good times.

-Well kids like I see getting along won't be much of a problem there's no reason in keeping you looked in here, so let's get you to your rooms. There's a big day ahead of you tomorrow.- The teens nodded and followed Fury. All of them wondering what _was_ ahead of them.

* * *

**Well, that pretty much sucked. But hey it's the longest chapter I've ever published so that's gotta count for something, right? right? Anyway thanks for reading and I wouldn't mind if you guys wanted to help me by sending me some villain profiles cause I suck at creating bad guys as much as I suck doing cartwheels ( I can't do cartwheels, pathetic but true). So, send them to me please and review!**

**See ya later and be a creator!**


	4. Room paradise!

**( I come in running with a pack of wolves behind me) Oh, hi everyone. ( panting) I'm kinda busy right now but thanks to everyone that read, favorited or whatever it is that you people do.**

**Disclaimer: Wolf: She owns nothing besides our dinner.**

**Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!**

* * *

Chapter 4

**_Normal P.O.V_**

-This is the Central Control Room. In here we get information from all around the world about abnormal or paranormal things that happen.- The six teens could barely get a glance in said room because the gray, metallic door slid closed in their faces. -Of course, only qualified staff has access here.- Fury finished explaining when he came to an abrupt halt in front of a door exactly like the one in the Control Room, well, exactly like the door in every room. As soon as everyone stopped a microphone and a sort of scanning device appeared next to it.

-Bubbles, please come over here.- The girl did as told and stood next to the man.

-Say your name, then place your hand and put your right eye in front of the scanner.- Bubbles nodded and did everything exactly how Fury ordered.

-Okay, now the rest of you will do the same in this order: Brick, Buttercup, Blossom and finally Boomer.- The four of them did so, none except Buttercup noticing that Butch's name wasn't called.

-Now every time you want to come in to your rooms you will do only one of the recognitions you just went through. Like this.- Fury placed his palm on the scanner making the door open to show a gray hall with the walls of the same metallic build as the other doors. This hall split into two, each path leading to another door.

-Girls to the left, guys to the right. Dinner will be served in the the Dining Room next to the Training Room, in case you're hungry. Good night children and I'll see you in the Training Room at six o'clock tomorrow.-

-Good night.- They answered in unison.

-So you guys are going to go to get dinner?- Blossom asked.

-Nah, I need to get some rest.- Brick answered followed by a yawn.

-Me too plus I have some snacks in my suitcase.- Boomer said.

-I'm out as well.- Butch replied.

-I'm not really hungry.- Bubbles answered again gleaming with happiness.

-I ate on the helicarrier.- Buttercup said dismissively.

-I'm not going either so I guess until tomorrow.- Blossom said and headed towards the door on the left the other two girls right on her tail.

-Good night!- Bubbles said. The boys just answered by raising their hands. As for Buttercup, she just followed the red headed girl whom she weirdly seem to trust.

* * *

**_(With the girls)_**

The door opened by Blossom saying her name as Fury had explained. They entered the room and saying that they gaped with their mouths reaching the floor would be an understatement. Why? Easy. The room was separated into three different worlds. Each pleasing the girl it was designed to quarter.

The first part was painted in light pink, with a four post white bed with pink drapes. There were white bookshelves in the walls full with books, mostly paranormal action but there was also the occasional love novel. There was also a white desk with a white Mac, a mad white desk lamp, a metal pen holder, some notebooks and of course a pink iPod. A white dressing table with a oval shaped mirror and a white stool. This was complete with hair curlers, blow dryers, accessories and a variety of makeup. There were two adjacent doors to the three thirds of the room. Blossom couldn't do anything else but run and flop down on the bed enjoying the cloud-like softness.

In the other corner, the wall was painted a sky blue shade with almost real life bubbles adorning as if they were floating around (A/N: you don't say!). The bed was the same shade as the bubbles in the walls with a collection of a lot of stuffed animals all over the top of the bed. Instead of books her walls were lined with covers of design magazines and drawings of clothes she had drawn herself. The desk was the same except for the iPod which instead of being pink was blue. The white dressing table was also the same but there was more variety of makeup. She instantly went to her new Mac.

In the middle of the room the walls were painted light green. Her bed was actually really simple compared to the other two. The sheets were a light green and the pillows were coal-black. The bureau was simple wood brown. It only held the wooden box she was so fond of because it contained two of the most important things of her life (A/N: the wooden box from Chapter 1). The dressing table, also brown, only had a blow dryer which didn't upset Buttercup, it actually was the contrary, she was happy to see that S.H.I.E.L.D didn't add anymore than what she already had. But she was happy to see that in the desk they added the same things as in the other two in the other thirds, although her iPod was green and had connected black beats. She walked to it and scrolled the playlist. Apparently they did know everything about her because it was full of We the Kings, The Click Five, Coldplay, Paramore, Muse, Arctic Monkeys and all her favorite music, so she sat in her bed and just lost herself in the music.

* * *

**_(With the boys)_**

The trio of male teenagers entered to a room divided in three. Unlike the girls they're parts of the room weren't much different the one from the other. Except from the color, the occasional book, some drawing notebooks and some sports and perverted posters, (A/N: you can guess which one has what) they were almost the same. So boys being boys, they flopped in their beds and went to sleep (and snore) not even bothering to change into their pajamas. (A/N: if I described one more room I was going to kill myself).

* * *

**_(Back with the girls)_**

After changing, Blossom in a pink leopard print bottoms and a black top, Buttercup with a green top and checkered green and blue shorts, and Bubbles in a blue smock (A/N: It's that how it's called?) with a smiley face on it, they all said their good nights and entered a deep slumber, well all but Buttercup because, after noting that both her roommates were already asleep she stood up and as quietly as she could she went to the room that Fury had earlier called the Vault Room.

-In this room we have all the information about our staff and possible and former threats.- Fury'd explained.

_Well_, she thought, _let's see if that's true._ She made the door open and looked around the huge storage room which was filled with cabinets upon cabinets of names and info. There had to be another way to find what she was looking for, if not she would be stuck there all night and maybe all morning. But then as if a light bulb had turned on in her head she thought of something.

She had telekinetic powers maybe she could make it happen. So she thought, and thought hard about one thing.

_Buttercup Cross._

Nothing happened. So she thought of something else.

_Avengers._

For a second nothing happened but then from her peripheral vision, in the far right she saw one of the cabinets wiggle. So she ran to it, made it stop and opened the drawer. She was right there were the names of former and current Avengers.

_Ashford, Bubbles_, _Barton, Clint_, _Banner, Bruce_, _Banner, Butch_, _Cadwell, Bri- wait what?_ Without thinking twice she picked up the folder under the name of _Banner, Butch_. She read it.

_That lying bastard!_ She thought and kept on reading until...

-You found what you were looking for?-

* * *

**Busted! Tell me what you think and review! Plus who do you think that is? Ah and thanks to my cousin that helped me out a lot in this chapter. You rock, Rob!**

**See ya later and stop the hunger!**


	5. Author's Note!

Hi Everyone that reads this story! I just wanted to say thank you to the three people that helped me out with the villains and they will appear at some point in the story.

Thankyou: Bluemoonfish, LazyRocker and BlueBibite!

Don't stop reading the story please and review!

See ya later and don't walk in a crater!


	6. Almost training time!

**I'm so glad you're back! Welcome to your doom, er, I mean welcome to PPGZ: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Enjoy and I don't own the PPGZ characters!**

**Confused: Barton, Clint is Hawkeye and Banner, Bruce is Hulk from The Avengers and Butch is a lying bastard because he didn't tell them he was Hulk's son.**

* * *

Chapter 5

**_Normal P.O.V_**

-You found what you were looking for?- Nick asked standing by the opened door. Buttercup slowly turned around with an ashamed look on her face. She thought about nodding and saying "Sir, yes, sir" but refused knowing that being snarky wouldn't get her out of the trouble she just got herself into. Instead she looked up prouder than ever and answered.

-I was about to leave.-

-You didn't answer my question.- Fury put his arm along the door blocking Buttercup's escape.

-Yes.

-What were you looking for?-

-My files, sir.-

-Is that all you found?-

Buttercup thought about telling him about reading Butch's files but then thought better.

-Yes, sir, nothing else was of my interest.-

-How did you find it?- His arm never leaving the door frame.

-I guess I somehow summoned it.-

-But how?- He insisted, irritation creeping into his voice.

-I thought about it real hard and it started moving and jumping around so I guess that's another part of my powers.-

-Interesting. Anyhow, get to bed right now before someone else comes.- Now he lowered his arm.

-No punishment?- She asked.

-Trust me, your training will punish you enough.- She nodded, thanked him and hastily went back to her room.

* * *

**_Buttercup's P.O.V_**

-What is this place?- I asked, apparently to myself because there was no one else around. I looked around, a dome. No furniture, no people, nothing. Just me, a lamp high on the roof and the space around. _Maybe I could make it move_, I thought. That seemed like the most plausible plan so I concentrated.

_Move._

_Move._

_MOVE!_

_Auch!_

_What the hell is happening?!_

I started feeling weaker and weaker every time I thought harder so I stopped thinking about it. It didn't matter. Nothing changed, besides that I might have been feeling weaker. My knees were giving up and I knew that in a few moments I would be on the floor.

-Someone help!- I yelped because not even my voice was strong enough.

When I thought nothing could go worse, the lights went out. That was it. I fell. Never having felt weaker and more scared than right now. My whole world was crumpling as was my body. My insides were churning and boiling in pain. And now the darkness didn't help in the most minimum. Then I heard a voice. If it was real or if it came from my brain, I couldn't tell.

-What's wrong, sweetie?- It was a grown man. For a second I thought that he was asking me, but a little girl's voice, no more than maybe three or four years old, answered him.

-It's dark daddy, I'm scared.-

-Don't be, I'm right here, beside you.-

-But I can't see you, that's scary.- The little girl's voice started whimpering. I thought my eyes were fooling me but in the far distance I saw a light turning on.

-See, nothing to be scared of.- The man answered.

-Thanks, daddy.- The light was getting closer and I started to make it a figure that seemed like it was crouching over a bed or something like that. I thought they were going to save me but their conversation continued.

-Here,- the man started -this locket will protect you when you are scared, just hold it close to your heart and all the fear will go away.- I could see the man extending his arm and giving something to the girl in the bed.

-Daddy, this is a star not a gun.- The man chuckled. _A star locket?_

-You don't like the dark, right?- The little girl nodded. -You know how the night is dark but it's not scary? Well, it's because of stars like this one that light up the night even when the moon doesn't shine. This one in particular will light up when you feel like the dark is taking over, you just hold it near your heart and all of that will go away.- They were in front of me right now and when the girl hugged the man I noticed her eyes, eyes that I knew, and they were too familiar to not notice. Those eyes, and that locket. That girl was...me.

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V**_

The raven haired girl woke up screaming and panting. The other two girls in the room ran beside her immediately with worry plastered all over their faces.

-Oh my God, Buttercup, are you all right?- Bubbles asked stroking her black hair soothingly.

-Yes, I'm fine.- Buttercup said rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands.

-Are you sure? Were you having a bad dream?- Blossom asked sitting on the opposite side from where Bubble was.

-Yes, but I'm fine now. Thank you for worrying.- She stood up looking on her iPod. It was 5:30 so she decided to take a bath and get ready for training.

While she was taking a shower her head kept wandering back to the dream but she tried to focus on what happened before she went to bed. She remembered what she read on the files and hoped Butch had some good alibi.

When the three girls came out of the shower there were outfits ready for them in their beds. Each outfit consisted on a black sports bra, black running tights and a translucent, loose shirt in pink, blue and green. After changing they walked out the door chatting, Buttercup having her iPod in her hands and her beats around her neck.

They got to the Training Room and it was empty so each went to doing her own thing, Blossom looking at the weapons, Buttercup listening to music and looking around, and Bubbles, of course, was spinning on a chair. They abruptly stopped when the door opened. (A/N: I LOVE this part! 3) The boys came in looking, well...great. They were wearing a pair of black running shorts but what made Bubbles and Blossom blush, Buttercup barely being able to act cool and brush it out as if nothing, was that they were wearing a muscle shirt, in red, blue and green, clinging for dear life to their well noticed eight packs. They sat down, Brick looking and smirking at Blossom, Boomer taking pride on Bubbles's blush and Butch looking at Buttercup that turned off her iPod and walked and set herself across from him.

-You lied to us.- She said looking at him on the eye.

-What are you talking about?- He furrowed his eyebrows and a hint of amusement in his voice.

-You lied to us. You didn't go through what we went through with people hating us and all of that.- She spat pointing at the others that had already gathered in the table to see what the commotion was about. -You are nothing more than S.H.I.E.L.D's protégé.-

-I..what..what are you talking about? I haven't told any lies.- He said trying to keep his composure but couldn't hide the bewilderment in his eyes. Sadly for him, Buttercup took notice in this.

-Oh really. What's your last name?- Buttercup asked smugly, knowing the answer.

He didn't answer and shifted uncomfortably on his seat. He felt all eyes on him because they were.

-Okay, I'll answer that for you, Mr. Banner.-

* * *

**Done! I like long chapters! Well whatever long chapters mean for me, Yeah! Anyway, remember if you don't read and review...well, I don't know but I guess you're bad people. JK! All of you out there are good people! Okay that sounded hippie I don't do hippie (no offense to hippies). Remind me to never say that again.**

**See ya later and love Peeta the baker!**


	7. Training time!

**Hello! I'm back and I don't have any fun ideas so go ahead and read.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing I own.**

Chapter 6

**_Normal P.O.V_**

-Okay, I'll answer that for you, Mr. Banner.-Buttercup stood in front of the raven haired boy waiting for his answer. He started to grow uneasy but as he realized something his smirk grew wider.

-I didn't lie about anything, I just skipped some of the details.- Buttercup glared at him.

-What about the friend stuff?- She asked hoping at least a little of her plan went how she wanted it to.

-Still true. Never had nor needed friends.- Butch said proudly.

Buttercup shook her head rapidly out of exasperation -Whatever. Still why didn't you just tell us that you were an Avenger's son?-

-Because this would have happened.- He answered gesturing around.

-Oh, trust me, this happens when people lie to me, and if you do you must have a lot of balls.- The other four were surprised by Buttercup's language but Butch, from the look on his face, found it completely normal.

-Weirdly, I also think like that. So I'm sorry.- Butch answered being completely serious.

-I don't think you are one to agree easily.- Buttercup said suspiciously.

-He's not.- A voice came from the door and it was... Fury. -He does think like that but he says that so you can get this over with fast but he'll get back at you in the future.- Buttercup studied Butch while he wasn't looking. She thought about what Fury said and decided to agree with him, but she wasn't going to let her guard down. Oh, no she won't.

-Actually I don't want this to continue either so lets train, shall we?- They all nodded like obedient puppies. -Lets go.- He entered and made a beeline to the farther side of the room and opened a door that no one had noticed before.

-Come on children, we don't have all day.- Realizing what he meant and that they were still in the table they quickly stood up and entered the adjoining room.

They, well except for Butch, weren't expecting what they saw right then and there. Actually, the training machine from Kung Fu Panda would've suited more their expectations. But instead they were welcomed by...a field, indoors, an indoors field. They were all thinking the same but Boomer was the one to express it.

-What the hell!?-

-Hm?- Apparently for Fury it was normal to see a prairie inside a closed building, but he did work there after all.

-Why is there a freaking football field next to the Training Room?- Boomer asked again.

-It is actually the size of three football fields.- Fury answered. -And it is next to the Training Room because you will do part of your training here.-

-Yeah, okay, why?- Brick asked looking calm at first but finishing with an angry and surprised expression.

-You see, fighting and defending the world from evil, isn't only knowing how to handle a weapon and knowing martial arts, you also have to have condition and be able to endure no matter how weak and injured you are and no matter the weather, even if Brick can help us with that.- Brick stood in a ridiculous "heroic" pose.

-Bubbles come here please.- Bubbles did as told happily but she got confused when she felt and heard a metal bracelet snap on her wrist. She wanted to ask what it was but felt a little too overpowered by Nick even if she was super powered. Fury looked at the six teenagers in an awaiting manner.

-Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation? Go!-

-And do what?- Butch asked.

-Pick up butterflies. Run, you dumbheads.- Bubbles's face lit up but was disappointed when she was running at a normal pace.

-Wha..what happened?-

-That bracelet temporally takes out your powers, and it's purposes are for training only.- He warned the boys when got mischievous looks. -Okay, so, I have to leave. You run at fast paces, no resting.-

-And for how long?- Blossom asked while stretching.

-Until I call you or until you faint. Good luck children.- They processed what Fury had just said but it was too late because he was nowhere to be seen.

-What do we do now?- Brick asked.

-We run.- Buttercup answered and started running while she accommodated her headphones and listened to music.

-Let's go then.- Boomer answered and started running while talking to Bubbles, whom was still sad about not being able to use her powers. Brick and Blossom followed doing the same. Butch was running on his own. A moment later he gained speed and reached Buttercup.

-Hey.- She clearly herd him but acted as if her music didn't let her.

-Hey!- He said a little bit louder. Her response was the same, nothing.

-Hey!- His voice filled the whole room startling the other four. Buttercup calmly took off her headphones.

-Yes?- She asked.

-Sorry I didn't tell you, I really should've.- He lied however for someone that fell easily for whatever people told them would have easily believed that he was telling the truth. Fortunately for Buttercup she wasn't one of those.

-Yeah right.- Butch observed her as she ran. She hadn't broke a sweat but her face wasn't completely dry anymore. Still, he thought she looked good, plus, that almost transparent top, yeah, he was into that.

-You don't really fall for what people tell you, do you?- His tone was light but still the standard arrogant note of his not failing to make itself show.

-When you have lived in 6 orphanages in 16 years that is a luxury you can't afford to give yourself.-

-6 orphanages?- She shrugged.

-I'm a renegade.- He chuckled when something in his chest tightened.

-How was London?-

-What do you mean?-

-I mean, tell me about London. You know, the royal family, fish and chips. The Eiffel Tower.- She laughed at Butch's stupidity. Of course Butch wasn't that stupid, he knew where the Eiffel Tower was but he wanted to see Buttercup laugh. His mind quickly rewind to this thought. Why would he want to see a girl whom he barely knew, laugh?

-First of all I said I lived in London not France. Second of all, I told you, I lived in orphanages, I didn't get to see everything like everyone else. Although sometimes I escaped during the night just to go to the roof and watch the dark engulf the city. It was beautiful indeed but it didn't last much because the guards went to take me back to my dorm.- Butch nodded closing his eyes and imagining what it would be like.

-But, I mean, you of all people should know about wild nights. You're Butch Banner for God's sake.- Buttercup said taking notice of his sad expression.

-Exactly, I'm Butch Banner, super powered being, son of one of the Avengers. I had to be locked up in here for most of my life.-

-So you live in New York but you've never been anywhere but here?- Buttercup guessed although the data was so certain that she might as well have stated it.

-Yes. I was born in New York but I'm from S.H.I.E.L.D.- Butch's arrogance was completely gone and was now replaced by sadness and longing.

-You know what, take this as a payback for reading your files. Today after dinner we meet at the entrance for the rooms and I'm taking you out of here. How does that sound?- Buttercup sure was sarcastic and sometimes even indifferent for other people's problems, but for this once she felt sorry for the guy. Sure, having superpowers had its consequences, but living in the Big Apple and not getting to know it was a real punishment. Butch smiled at her.

-Thanks but how do you think we'll break out from here?- Butch of course loved the idea but it was just pointless.

-Dude, telekinetic powers.- She motioned to herself. -Plus, who told you that we were going on our own?- She looked back at the rest of their teammates. If they were going to defend the world from evil then they sure as hell were going to get into some trouble together, right?

-I like your way of thinking.- He complimented.

-Me too.- They laughed and discussed about some of their favorite music and bands. Their plan for later that night appearing now and then. At the same time both also wondering if this newly established truce was going to last enough.

* * *

**That'a it! Thanks for reading and just don't read this story read my other stories! R&amp;R!**

**See ya later and eat a tater!**


	8. You sneaky boogers!

**Wazzappa! Sorry I took some time but school, chores, laziness, er..I mean keeping up with the excercise routine, well, they suck me dry. Anywho, read on! R&amp;R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPGZ or RRBZ characters!**

Chapter 7

**_Normal P.O.V_**

-You want us to do _what_?!- Blossom shrieked.

The training had ended and everyone begged to be allowed to go to their rooms after the 6:00 a.m to 2:00 p.m exercise routine which consisted of pure and sole running. After a few minutes of kneeling and crying out loud, undistinguished from girls and boys, Fury permitted them to be excused.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

-All right, all right. Be here tomorrow at the same time for the real fun to begin.- The man said with a mischievous smirk plastered in his face. The teenagers left the room drinking up all the water they could find and wiping their brows as if they had just been in a stroll down the Sahara.

They got to the door that led to both rooms and Buttercup discreetly leaned over to Butch while they entered the hallway that led up to their rooms.

-Tell the boys. We'll meet you here after dinner.- He nodded and jogged like three steps to catch up with Brick and Boomer.

Each trio went to their rooms and flapped down on their beds. Buttercup knew the boys would be easy to convey with, and they were. As soon as Butch finished the request they changed into black clothes and went to sleep, setting alarms for when the time was due. On the other hand, the girls wouldn't be so easy to convince, but Buttercup gave it a try.

-Hey, I was talking to Butch earlier and he told me that he'd never been outside S.H.I.E.L.D territory.- Blossom and Bubbles got sad expressions on their faces but didn't say anything as they knew Buttercup was not done talking. -Like I've pretty much escaped from every place I've ever been in, and given the situation that we're teammates now, I thought that maybe we should help Butch get some fresh air.- Buttercup finished with uncertainty. Bubbles seemed confused but concerned at the same time.

-I'm in, but, how could we help him?-

-There's the thing...if we want to help him, it pretty much means we have to sneak out.-

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

That brings us to were we are now.

-You want us to do what?!- Blossom shrieked.

-I think you heard me.- Buttercup said as the anger raised inside of her. If they don't wanna do it then it's better, just answer fast so I can sleep, Buttercup thought.

Blossom noticed that and remained calm, because there couldn't be anything good for her if she messed with someone like Buttercup.

-I thought you didn't like Butch because he lied to us.- Blossom said.

-I don't,- Buttercup answered matter-of-factly, -but, first of all, I felt bad for the guy, and, second of all, I need some fresh air myself.-

-We've only been here for a day, sort of.- Bubbles piped in.

-I can't stand doing exactly what other people tell me, unless it's really important.- The blonde took that as enough and agreed with the plan.

-So, what do you say?- The raven asked turning her head to Blossom.

-I don't think is right for you to do this.- Buttercup grew tired by now and sat on her bed.

-I'll take that as a no then.- Buttercup said while putting on her headphones and putting on shuffle her iPod. Out of her peripheral vision she saw Blossom deep in thought and she smirked to herself. 3, 2, 1.

-Oh fine, I'll go.- Blossom said defeatedly as if the two other girls were begging her to go.

-So what's the plan?- Bubbles beamed. Even if she had her headphones on Buttercup could her them perfectly.

-We meet after dinner and we'll work it out from there.- Buttercup answered calmly. Bubbles seemed satisfied with the answer. Meanwhile, Blossom looked as skeptical as ever.

-You don't even have a plan?!-

-Nope.-

Blossom huffed. She walked to her desk and started scribbling and doing simulations of the place's hallways and rooms. Bubbles giggled quietly and Buttercup chuckled and closed her eyes.

* * *

*Time Skip*

-This is so exciting!- Boomer whispered a little too loudly.

-It won't be, 'cause they're gonna catch us because of you.- Brick rage whispered.

-Sorry.- Boomer muttered.

-Shut it and stay in the look out.- Buttercup ordered. They were walking through the metal hallways they all had entered in. Apparently in that point there weren't any offices or rooms just plain, grey walls. They waited for everyone to be asleep after dinner and have been walking for about fifteen minutes. The six were so busy searching for a door or someone that was following them that they didn't notice that Butch had stopped suddenly, and since everyone was following him they slumped down in domino effect, Buttercup being first and Brick last.

-What's wrong with you, dude?- Apparently, Brick's language of the day was rage whispering. The same redhead stood up and unconsciously helped Blossom up, as she was in front of him. Boomer also helped Bubbles stand up.

-I stopped, it's her fault that you fell.- Butch motioned his head to Buttercup, who glared at him from the floor. He simply turned his back to her to examine the wall. He looked to the right side of the hallway and saw Boomer lifting Buttercup up with one arm making her to blush for half a second and quickly thanking the blonde. All six continued looking at the wall for a while. Butch couldn't help but steal a few glances in Buttercup's direction feeling a knot in his stomach and a bit of what felt like a strange kind of anger.

-Nothing, there's no way we're getting out.- Blossom stated ready to flee.

-There has to be something.- Bubbles mused feeling every inch of the wall. Buttercup looked at Blossom because of her statement, ready to give her a why-don't-you-start-thinking-of-someone-that-isn't-yourself kind of speech when her brain came up with an awesome idea.

-If there was only something or someone that could go through the wall without being harmed.- Buttercup said with fake hope. All of them almost overlooked that and were about to agree with her when they also remembered and simultaneously looked at Blossom. She was distracted thinking of a way in which she could leave without being noticed when she felt the stares and knew there was no way out of that one.

-No, I'm sorry, I can't.-

-Why in the bloody hells no?- Buttercup stared at her with angry, wide eyes.

-I just can't.-

-Come on, Pinkie, take one for the team.- Brick said nudging her arm. Blossom didn't appreciate the new nickname she was given, but she softened a bit when she noticed that this was the first time in the whole night that Brick hadn't rage whispered (A/N: I think I am in love with those words).

-This is the first and last time I will do this, understood?- Blossom asked prepping herself to go through the probably widest door someone has ever seen.

-Of course.- The five other chorused. Buttercup smirked, aware that the redhead's promise was a big load of rubbish.

Blossom put one foot through the door and slowly pulled the rest of her body through the metal. As mentioned, the door was quite wide so Blossom struggled a little bit and finally went through. She looked around and saw all the usual components of a business-like company. What a great façade to what the "company" is actually for. She remembered what she was out here for and looked at the door in front of her, it looked like a plain wooden door, but, there was the ever present receptor. She hoped that their identifications had already been settled in all the receptors of the place. Blossom thought of saying her name, but saying her complete name in a volume above a whisper seemed kind of risky in a situation like this one. She leaned over placing her eye in front of the receptor. She waited for about three seconds when the door clicked, she was afraid that might set off an alarm so she touched the door, which only made it open revealing the other five teenagers.

-Hurry.- Butch said. They quietly ran to the front door to find it was locked.

-Damn it.- Butch wiggled the door to no avail. -You think you can do it again, Blossom?-

-I don't know, I'm a little dizzy.- She answered putting her head in one of her hands. Everyone fell for her lie.

-What now?- Boomer asked.

-We can't go back, if we do they'll find out we left.- Brick said looking back at the door.

-Breaking it won't work either.- Bubbles stated.

-Can't you do anything? I mean telekinesis has to work on something.- Butch asked Buttercup. She shrugged and looked at the lock, thinking very hard.

_Unlock._

_Unlock._

**Click.**

-Come on.- Butch ushered them outside letting the girls go first. Brick being the last shut the door as quickly and as quietly as he could.

The outside was a normal New York view. Tall buildings, lots of lights and in the distance they could hear people chattering and laughing.

-I wanna go to a library, so we meet here in an hour.- Blossom said. Everyone nodded in response. As she left Brick went right behind her.

Bubbles looked at everything in awe, she grabbed Boomer's wrist and ran off to where the masses of people were.

-What you wanna do Freeboy?- Buttercup asked as they walked to some of the buildings nearby. Butch was looking up at the sky and the streets.

-I wanna see everything.- He mused. Buttercup knit her eyebrows thinking of the impossibility of that happening. She looked around and saw one of the escape stairways that are next to buildings. She looked up, the S.H.I.E.L.D building had to be one of the tallest buildings around, an idea occurred to her.

-I can make that happen.- He snapped out of Dreamland and followed Buttercup into an alley next to S.H.I.E.L.D's building and up the stairwell. The two ravens reached the roof of the brick building and Buttercup decided to do something that might get them behind bars, and the ones that would have to get them there would be their teammates.

-Okay. I'm kind of sort of going to use my powers, so if you see someone up there,- She pointed to the top of the S.H.I.E.L.D building.-or over there,- now she moved her arms around representing all the space around them,-just scream, run or kill me.- Butch laughed but was mainly wondering what she meant by "kind of sort of going to use my powers". Still, he looked around assuming the position of guard Buttercup had just assigned him.

Buttercup, in the mean time, was moving the stairwell. She was making it grow so it could reach S.H.I.E.L.D's roof. She was sweating by now but the stairs were almost there, after like ten seconds the last step was already making a perfect line with the roof. When it was already there Buttercup grabbed Butch's wrist and pulled him to the stairwell, almost making him lose his balance but he recovered quickly. They ran up. They weren't even half way there when they saw a light flash close to where they were. Butch instinctively put himself in front of Buttercup, like he was so built Buttercup practically wasn't even there. He remembered quickly what he could do, grabbed Buttercup's hand and made both of them invisible. Buttercup was surprised by the sudden contact but shrugged it off, as she thought it wasn't a big deal. Butch, on the other hand, saw it in a completely different light. He felt a little shiver go down his spine and noticed how perfectly her delicate, small hand fit into his broad and sturdy one. They slowed down so the steps wouldn't clink or produce any revealing sounds. There was water in one of the steps and Buttercup slipped a little. Butch immediately intertwined his fingers with hers. Buttercup decided that was enough contact for the moment and snatched her hand away...a little too forcefully. She was basically going to plummet to the ground but Butch caught her and they ended up very close to each other, with Butch's hands on her back and her hands slightly resting on his shoulders. Their eyes were locked in the other's, Buttercup's eyes showed surprise and bewilderment, meanwhile Butch's were scared, but mainly hurt because of Buttercup's rejection.

-Thanks.- She said quietly bringing her hands back to her sides.

-Mhm.- He hummed letting her go, he grabbed her wrist as minimum as possible and looked around to see where the light had come from.

A little boy was playing around with a lantern and was dressed like a detective or something. Butch let go of Buttercup's wrist and kept on going. They finally reached the top. Buttercup stood on the edge of the roof and brought the stairwell to its normal size much faster than when she made it grow. Butch waited by her.

-Didn't you wanna see everything? Come on, take a look!- Buttercup insisted happily trying to ease the earlier tension. Butch slowly stood on the edge and looked around. It was amazing! All the lights, the buildings, everything. He sat there and kept on looking, losing himself in the view. Buttercup soon joined him, she looked sad.

-I'm sorry about what happened.- She said sincerely.

-Doesn't matter. I'm not used to having people touch me either, so...I guess I get it.- Butch answered dismissively. A moment of silence went on. He kept on looking at the city, she was looking also, but not at the city, at the stars.

-I love the stars.- She said aloud but it was meant to be for only herself to hear.

-You sure do seem to love stuff.-

-What does that mean?- Buttercup heard the cold, distant tone in his voice.

-The stars, music, Boomer.- Not half a second had passed when she answered.

-Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said a loved Boomer?-

-No one, but you pretty much acted up on it yourself.- Buttercup looked at him dazed. -You know..you blushing when he picked you up. Dead giveaway.- Butch tried to sound cool because out of nowhere he felt the same knot on his stomach from the scene he just described. Lucky for him Buttercup didn't notice.

-I'm a girl, that happens. Plus, no one had ever done something like that for me. It felt nice.- Buttercup smiled to herself looking back up at the sky.

-Thanks for doing this, by the way.- Butch turned to Buttercup as she laid down.

-Anytime.-

* * *

**_*Time skip*_**

-That's it. The hour. Let's go.- The both stood up and they did the same ritual of the whole making the stairs larger and then shrinking them down again. They touched the ground to find the other four waiting for them. They headed to S.H.I.E.L.D. They were walking quietly when they heard a sound piercing scream. They looked back to find the same little boy in the detective outfit crying while a shadowed figure held him with one arm around his neck and the other arm around his trunk.

-Just who I was looking for.-

* * *

**That is it! Did you like it? 'Cos I sure as hell did, a little long, but it was cool. But what I care about is your opinion so speak up on the reviews! And check out the poll on my profile and please vote!**

**See ya later and don't root a bombarder!**


End file.
